


Ghosts Can Become One

by Lilly_Thoo



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Thoo/pseuds/Lilly_Thoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin and Obi-Wan bicker a little bit.  There are some minor mentions of Padme, Luke and Leia, Yoda, and Mace Windu. It's sort of set after Episode VI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts Can Become One

“Really Master, you had to direct us _here_? Obi-Wan, you know I hate it here. I don’t like sand. It’s coarse and rough-”

“-And irritating and it gets everywhere, yes I know Anakin, but Tatooine is the only place we both know well enough to direct our spirits to.” Obi-Wan said exasperated. He loved this man that was once his padawan, but sometimes Obi forgot how much of a child he could be.

Anakin stepped closer to the man who was once his sworn master, now a faint blue cloud around his body. “I think you just wanted to torture me, Master. We both spent a lot of time on Coruscant, I remember it quite clearly. Have you forgotten?”

“No, Anakin, I’ve obviously not forgotten my home. I’d hoped you’d not forgotten yours. That’s why I brought us here. But if you’d rather reunite on Coruscant-”

“-No, Obi-Wan, it’s fine. I didn’t realize how much I missed Tatooine, despite everything. Thank you.” He said the last part quietly. Anakin looked out across the horizon and realized the suns were setting quickly.

“Obi, we should start moving and look for shelter, once the suns set it will be close to freezing and, from the looks of it, you’ve landed us directly in the middle of nowhere.” Anakin voiced his concerns, even though he couldn’t really feel the cold.

“Worry not, my love, we’re not far from somewhere I spent quite a lot of my time in the end. Follow me.” Obi-Wan reached out towards Anakin’s Force presence and intertwined their fingers, green and blue auras shining brighter together before going back to a dull glow.

They hadn’t been walking for long, the young men’s arms swinging lightly between them, when Obi-Wan spoke up. “Anakin, I’m not angry at you. I never could be.” He knew it wasn't a very good idea, it's been so long since he's seen his partner, but he had to speak up, had to at least _try_ to comfort Anakin.

  
Obi-Wan felt Anakin stiffen beside him, before relaxing again and replying, “Why would you be angry with me?” Anakin had been trying to ignore what happened the last time they met, hoping that they wouldn’t have to talk about it. Obi-Wan wasn’t having it.

“I didn’t want you to think I was angry at you for what happened on Mustafar, you turning to the Dark Side.” He stayed quiet for a moment. “Or for what happened aboard the first Death Star.”

Anakin inhaled a deep breath and dropped Obi-Wan’s hand. “I don’t want to talk about it, Obi-Wan. It’s a part of my life that caused me more loss and pain than I care to relive. And more than anything, it’s caused me shame and sadness.”

“I understand, Anakin. Darth Vader was not something you are proud of. I just couldn’t stand it if I knew you couldn’t forgive yourself for the betrayal. I forgive you, Anakin, and you can forgive yourself.” Obi-Wan reached out and grabbed Anakin’s hand again.

“Obi, I said I don’t want to talk about it. Please, just drop it. Let’s keep walking, it’s getting cold. How much farther, do you think?” Anakin asked, trying to steer the conversation clear of this path.

Obi-Wan knew he should let it go, he should just answer Anakin’s question, tell him it’s not far now, but he just couldn’t. He needed Anakin to know that it was okay, or it would be, or it could be if he’d just let it.  

“Anakin, I know as well as you that you can’t feel the cold. I could’ve landed us on Hoth on it’s coldest day and you’d be fine. You turned to the Dark Side, to the Sith, because you were trying to save and protect the ones you love. You wanted to save Padme. That’s not something to be ashamed of. You’re still an admirable Jedi, Anakin.”

“Admirable?” Anakin scoffed. “It’s good to see you’ve still got your wit, Master. Turning to Palpatine was far from admirable, _killing dozens of younglings_ was far from admirable, Obi-Wan.” Somehow, Anakin managed to keep his cool, not lash out or scream.

That’s when it hit Obi-Wan, literally. He staggered a bit as Anakin threw his thoughts at him through their force bond, which he was surprised to find out hadn’t broken, even in death. The thoughts, Obi-Wan quickly realized, weren’t Anakin’s, but Vader’s. They flashed by so quickly, but he managed to realize what was different about them, they weren’t tinged with emotions like anger and fear and sadness. They were only plagued with one feeling: regret.

Obi-Wan had to stop for a moment. “Anakin,” he called quietly. “Anakin,” louder this time. Anakin stopped where he was walking and turned back around to face Obi-Wan.

“Come here,” Obi-Wan said, almost pleading. “Anakin, I feel like it’s me who should apologize this time. I never thought--, I couldn’t-- _didn’t_ believe that Darth Vader would have feelings. I think, to cope with losing you, the you I knew, I remembered you and him as different people. I doubt it ever crossed my mind that you and him would share the same thoughts, the same feelings. I never thought you would even think about it, let alone regret it.”

He saw Anakin’s features soften a bit. Then he got a sort of sad smile on his face. “I suppose that’s one way to think of it. After Padme, after I fully became Vader, I don’t think there was ever a moment where I didn’t regret it. I thought every day of how, if I’d just come to you or to Master Yoda, or even Master Windu, I would’ve been able to see my children grow up. Luke would’ve been able to live with his parents instead of relatives even I barely knew. And Leia would’ve been just like her mother, beautiful and graceful, but still with that sharp attitude of a politician. And you and I, Obi-Wan, we could’ve been happy, together. But I’m not naive, my love, I know there’s nothing I can do about it now, I can’t take it back. I’ve got to just move on. So, will you please just tell me how much farther we’ve got to walk?” Anakin ended with a sort of smile.

Apparently when they’d stopped, Obi-Wan didn’t realize they were practically in front of the house he had used when he went by Ben Kenobi. He lifted his finger and pointed just over Anakin’s shoulder. “Just over there.” he said softly.

Anakin whipped his head around to look at the house, then looked back at Obi-Wan and grabbed his hand.

“Well let’s go then, what are you waiting for?!” Anakin started running towards the house, eager to get out of the cold, despite the fact he still couldn’t feel how chilled it really was. Obi-Wan laughed and starting running along side his lover.  When they finally reached the building and walked inside, Obi-Wan remembered he hadn’t been here since Luke came to get him, just before he died at the Death Star. Anakin was already sat in a chair, happy to get off his feet despite the fact they hadn’t walked that far. Obi-Wan noticed Anakin was looking at him oddly, with his head cocked slightly to the side and he remembered he was still standing in the doorway.

Anakin got up and walked to Obi-Wan. He slipped his hands around his old Master’s waist and leaned down to rest his head on Obi’s shoulder. Anakin started to kiss up from Obi-Wan’s neck, to his cheeks, then his forehead, the tip of his nose and his eyelids before finally kissing his mouth. Keeping his eyes closed, Anakin’s joined their foreheads and exhaled a large sigh, “I can’t even begin explain how much I missed you Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“Well, let’s make our way to the bedroom and I’m sure you’ll think of something. Maybe I can give you some ideas.” Obi-Wan said with a devilish smirk on his face. Anakin kissed him passionately and grabbed his hand, dashing through the house to the bedroom.

Two men, once boys, wrapped in blue and green, their auras joining together and becoming one color.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt came from an anon on tumblr.  
> I kind of came up with this idea that the color around a character's force ghost is the color of their lightsaber, I thought it'd be kinda cool.  
> You can follow me on tumblr: annapquin and twitter: @lillywinns  
> I tried, again.  
> Please feel free to leave a comment!!


End file.
